An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Khell
Summary: Francine knew she was going to be in trouble after helping Lee to try to get Amanda back from Addi Birol. Whatever she expected - it wasn't anything like this.


**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Note:** Takes place after "Nightcrawler". Many thanks to Lanie whose story "Inside the Puzzle" inspired this one here! :)**  
**

* * *

Francine knew she would be in trouble for helping Lee. It was just a matter of time until the axe dropped, now that they had Amanda back. And sure enough when she entered the bullpen, Fielder came straight to her.

"The big boss wants to see you, Francine", he said and she did give him credit for not gloating too much. "Right away."

The big boss. Smyth.

_Well, don't say you didn't see that coming._

She nodded at Fielder.  
"Thanks."

She'd rather have sat through a month of interrogation at the hands of the KGB's finest but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. So she just turned and went back the way she had come, to the elevator, to go to Smyth's office.

* * *

He was making her wait. When she had entered, he had gestured at the chair before his desk and now she was sitting here waiting for him to finish writing. Whatever it was that he was writing. Something quite unimportant probably – Francine knew this specific tactic from her headmistress back at her old school. It was meant to make you nervous and uncomfortable. Too bad that, just because you knew what it was supposed to do, that didn't automatically stop it from working.

Smyth had perfect timing. He stopped writing and looked up at her, pen still in his hand, just when she felt like she would start screaming at him to talk to her any moment.

"You do realize that we have certain rules at this Agency, don't you, Desmond?" he said.

It was impossible to judge from his cool, dispassionate tone what kind of mood he was in.

_Don't antagonize him any further. Just nod and agree with everything he says. Maybe you'll get off easy._

Francine nodded.  
"Yes, sir."

"And you also know that those rules are there for certain reasons?"  
A steely look hit her. She tried not to flinch.

"Yes."

"And that agents are supposed to stick to those rules at all times?"  
He held her gaze. She found she couldn't look away. How did he do this? How did he manage to make her feel like a little schoolgirl again?

_Well, he's probably been through the same kind of training as your headmistress … Don't let him intimidate you. You're not a little girl anymore._

Francine straightened slightly.  
"I know, but –"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. A slight frown appeared on his face. She didn't dare to go on.  
"So, knowing all of this you still chose to help Scarecrow. What do you have to say about this?"  
Smyth put down his pen and gestured at her to speak.  
"And you better make this good if you want to keep your job."

Francine knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to say that she knew how important it was to stick to the rules, to not disobey direct orders and that she never would do such a thing again. She also knew, though, that if she told him this he would know she was lying. Because it would be a lie. There were things that were more important than jobs or careers or stuff like that. Helping a friend, for example, or saving a life. And sometimes there were the rules – and then, there was what was right.

Francine took a deep breath.  
"All I have to say is that if I were in the exact same situation again then I would do the exact same thing."

Smyth just looked at her. He could have been a statue for all the emotion he displayed.  
"Never mind the consequences?" he asked.

"No."

For everything you did, there was a price to pay. The only thing you had to decide for yourself was whether it was worth it. In this specific case, the result – having Amanda back – was more than worth whatever price she would have to pay.

"Assume you know that you're going to be killed."

Francine frowned.

_Why's he doing that? What does he want me to say?_

"It might take me a little longer to make up my mind but in the end, it wouldn't change a thing", she said and added: "Sir."

She didn't know what Smyth was aiming at and frankly, she didn't care. All she wanted was for this to be over so she could either go back to work or pack her things and start looking for a new job.

Smyth gave her another long look, almost as if he were trying to read her mind. The eerie thing was that Francine wasn't sure whether he wasn't actually succeeding in doing so. Finally, he picked up his pen again and returned his attention to the paperwork on his desk.

"Good", he said.

Only that, nothing more.

And went back to writing.

Francine blinked.

_He didn't just say that, did he?_

But he must have. She had heard him.

"Excuse me but – what?" she asked.

Smyth glanced at her again.

"Sticking to our rules is an admirable trait", he said, "but there are situations where you have to bend those rules or even break them."

He waited for a moment, probably to see if Francine was following which she wasn't quite sure she did. She wondered whether it might be a good idea to ask him to repeat what he had just said.

"Me, I can bend the rules a little this way or that," he went on, "but that's about all I can do. I have to depend on my agents to know when it's time to break the rules or maybe even throw away the entire rulebook. I'm glad to see you seem to have enough common sense to know when that's required."

Again, he returned to his writing.

Francine sat there in stunned silence. This wasn't what she had expected. This wasn't even anywhere near to what she had expected. Not only did she still have a job – it looked like she was getting away without even as much as a slap on the wrist. She knew she better get up and out of here before Smyth changed his mind but she just couldn't.

_This is real, isn't it? You're not dreaming, are you?_

"Anything else, Desmond?" Smyth asked, this time without looking at her.

"Yes. Who are you and what have you done to Austin Smyth?" she burst out before she could stop herself.

_Well done._

Smyth chuckled.  
"Looks like I'm just as good at hiding as you are. Now, get out of here before I change my mind and transfer you to the steno pool for the next twenty years."

"Yes, sir."  
Francine hurried to comply. She paused when she had closed the door behind her and shook her head.

"You think you know someone …" she murmured.

Smyth's secretary gave her a curious look but didn't ask. Francine smiled at her and then hurried on to the elevator. When the door had slid shut, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the elevator's back wall. Now that it was over her knees suddenly felt like jelly.

_Keep a grip on yourself or else you'll end up in a puddle on the floor._

Smyth's reaction – what he had said to her – certainly had taken her completely by surprise.

_How do they always say? All's well that ends well?_

This surely could have gone a lot worse.

The elevator stopped. Francine took a moment to take a deep breath and regain control of her knees before she stepped out of it. By now, Billy would have heard she had been summoned by Smyth and would want to know about the outcome. She was glad she didn't have to tell him he had to start looking for a new assistant.


End file.
